A Maid's Mad Stunt
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Sakuya gets in on the skydiving stunt craze that seems to be sweeping, but decides to add her own twist.


Over a mansion in a seemingly isolated region, a hot air balloon was flying overhead. On board this balloon was a silver-haired woman in a maid dress, geared up with a hefty parachute rig that almost looked too big for her slender frame. Even though people in Gensokyo could normally fly, parachute jumping had become an attraction for its spectacle. Sakuya Izayoi, a maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, had taken up this act in order to raise the public profile of her mistress. Sakuya climbed to the edge of the balloon's basket and looked down. In the gardens below, she could see that a quite significant crowd had gathered to watch her performance. And she had every intention of performing for the audience watching her. She leaned over the side, gave a bow, and then jumped. 

To the crowd, Sakuya's freefall seemed every bit as graceful and elegant as her. She was hurtling through the sky, but in a way that seemed artful and precise rather than chaotic like one would expect. To Sakuya herself, this freefall was an incredible thrill. Flying through the air was one thing, but letting yourself fall through it was something else entirely. And to her, this was an incredible sensation. After a minute or so of falling, Sakuya pulled the handle to deploy her main parachute. A massive white canopy emerged from the pack on her, and gradually began to unfold and blossom. When the chute was fully opened and inflated, the maid looked rather dainty and small by comparison. 

As Sakuya floated down, her dress began to float up. She seemed like she was making the effort of pushing it down at first. However, with every time it threatened to rise up, it appeared like her attempts to fight the wind were getting more and more half-hearted. Her dress kept rising and rising. At first, only her sheer stockings could be seen. As her dress went higher, the straps that hooked them to her garterbelt became visible. Eventually, her dress was up at her waist, spread out and billowing in the wind. The crowd could see her panties on full display. They were white and they were frilly and they were lacy and they were everything that suited a maid of her station. Sakuya blushed and pretended to be embarrassed, before pushing her skirts down teasingly. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before they went up again. She would make fake expressions of shock as the wind kept going, although those expressions were betrayed by playful winks to the audience. 

On her current course, Sakuya was going to wind up heading for the mansion's clocktower and snagging the parachute. This would be a problem, normally. However, this was part of Sakuya's plan. She thought a jump where it looked like something went wrong would be far more interesting than one that looked like it went flawlessly. 

The oversized canopy caught on the minute hand of the clock and collapsed, causing Sakuya to dangle seemingly helplessly. She twirled around as her momentum stopped. The riser straps connecting her to the canopy spun around with her, twisting and wrapping around her neck. Sakuya let out a gasp as she was seemingly strangled. She could get free any time she wanted, but playing the damsel in distress was part of the act. And she would never admit it to the public, but she kind of liked getting choked. To keep up the 'helpless' act, she pretended to kick and flail and struggle. She kicked with her stocking-clad legs, her exaggerated leg movements raising her skirts like some sort of cancan dance. After a minute or so of this performance, she pulled a release handle, disconnecting her from her main chute and the straps around her neck. She then fell from the clocktower, and seemingly towards another peril as the crowd watched. 

Sakuya had done several practice jumps in preparation for this act. During that process, she made a point of timing how quickly she could open her reserve and how much she would decelerate after it opened. She knew what speed she could safely hit the ground to only be mildly sore instead of severely injured, and she knew the precise time she would need to open her chute to be at that speed. She pulled to open her reserve. To the inexperienced observer, it looked like she was pulling way too low and too late. Another white canopy blossomed open above Sakuya, and had only just fully inflated when she was terrifyingly close to the ground. 

The maid crashed into the ground with a thump. There was an audible gasp from the audience as dust kicked up from the impact. The collision sent an electric sensation through her body, a mix of pain and pleasure that was only amplified when the silk of the parachute canopy drifted down and made contact with her skin. She originally only meant to do this to increase the tension for the audience, but... crashing herself like this felt weirdly good. The crowd around Sakuya looked around with confusion, uncertain if she had survived the fall or not. Slowly, she got up, the canopy still covering her. She put an arm out and gave a thumbs-up through the fabric, her figure outlined in white. Everybody began to applaud for her, relieved at her 'miraculous' survival. The applause and adoration was nice, but for Sakuya, the reward had been the thrill of the jump. And what a thrill it had been... she couldn't wait to jump again.


End file.
